Curable silicone compositions which are cured by a hydrosilylation reaction and a condensation reaction can be cured by heating or by means of moisture in the air. Accordingly, such compositions are suitable for use as fillers or adhesive agents such as sealing agents, etc., used in electrical and electronic devices, etc.
However, in the case of such curable silicone compositions, the cured product obtained by curing has surface luster; as a result, in cases where this cured product is used as a filler or adhesive agent for the waterproofing of an LED (light-emitting diode) display device, etc., the cured product reflects light from the LEDs and light from the outside, so that the visual recognition characteristics are poor.
Accordingly, attempts have been made to deluster the cured product obtained in such cases by mixing an inorganic filler with the curable silicone composition; however, it has not been possible to endow such compositions with sufficient matte properties. Furthermore, large quantities of filler must be used in order to endow such compositions with matte properties; however, if such large quantities of filler are used, the fluidity of the curable silicone composition that is obtained drops, so that the handling and working characteristics of the composition deteriorate.
The object of the present invention is to provide a curable silicone composition which can form a cured product with superior matte properties as a result of being cured by a hydrosilylation reaction and a condensation reaction.